The Best
Overview Finding "The Best" of something can sometimes be difficult on this wiki, so this page is intended to be a guide to that sort of thing. Items This section lists the cost of getting 586 of a particular item because that is currently the maximum usable during a Fight: 501 plus 85 with a max level Templar equipped. In general, there is usually a Treasure Reward item (or several) that tops the list (which would require an insane amount of resources for a full set of 586) and a quest reward item that would be possible to grind out in a hundred levels or so of questing. Attacking Defending Consumables This area explores the "best" way to get each consumable. Note that in some cases (especially items gained from expending BP in Titan World) you will have a better gathering efficiency by NOT increasing the mastery level of the location. Using AP reduction (equip Artillery class) will obviously make obtaining items via AP-expending quests more efficient, but currently the ideal way of obtaining any of the items listed here doesn't change with the use of such a bonus. Workman's Hammer *"Recover the new airship that was stolen." in Excavated City of Oldmain at mastery level 3. This gives 70% chance at 9 AP, an average of 12.86 AP spent per 1 Workman's Hammer * If you have more BP than AP to spend, then "Escape from the Moon beast's lair." in Giant Crater is your best bet. If you lock it at mastery level 2 you can get a 65% chance per 2 BP, or an average of 3.08 BP per Workman's Hammer. If you leveled to 3 already it will be 70% chance for 3 BP, about 4.29 BP per. Potion *"Protect the ship from pirate attack." in Seaval Ice Ocean at mastery level 3. This gives 70% chance at 19 AP, an average 27.14 AP per Potion. * If you have more BP than AP to spend, then "Rendezvous with the rebel forces." in Town of Rightfoot is your best bet. If you lock it at mastery level 2 you can get a 65% chance per 2 BP, or an average of 3.08 BP per Potion. If you leveled to 3 already it will be 70% chance for 3 BP, about 4.29 BP per. Telescope * "Obtain the ancient holy water." in The Holy City of North Bard gives a 70% chance for 19 AP, which equates to about 27.14 AP per Telescope. * If you have more BP than AP to spend, then "Pickpocket the decree from the mayor." in Burgher Town is your best bet. If you lock it at mastery level 1 you can get a 65% chance per 8 BP, or an average of 12.31 BP per Telescope. If you leveled to 3 already it will be 75% chance for 12 BP, 16 BP per. Tool Set * "Protect the Wyrmen eggs from the Society." in Dragon Lair Mountains at mastery level 3. This gives 70% chance at 23 AP, an average 32.86 AP per Tool Set. * If you have more BP than AP to spend, then "Discover how to open the way to the upper reaches." in Prison Camp is your best bet. If you lock it at mastery level 1 you can get a 65% chance per 6 BP, or an average of 9.23 BP per Tool Set. If you leveled to 3 already it will be 75% chance for 9 BP, 12 BP per. Rope * "Help the mysterious people adrift in the ship" in Gold Sea at mastery level 3. This gives 70% chance at 60 AP, an average 85.71 AP per Rope. While "Block the magma threatening the city." in Underworld City Ywain uses less AP, it requires consumables that make the total AP cost greater. * If you have mroe BP than AP to spend, then "Steal into the prison camp disguised as sentries." in Prison Camp is your best bet. If you lock it at mastery level 1 you can get a 60% chance per 5 BP, or an average of 8.33 BP per Rope. If you leveled to 3 already it will be 70% chance for 8 BP, 11.43 BP per. Medical herb * Assuming that BP is your limiting factor, your best bet is "Use the transporter to the upper reaches." in Left Barrier Tower locked at the first tier of mastery (don't complete the other quests). This plan costs about 17.14 BP per Medical herb. If you level it to the third tier of mastery, it will cost you about 22.5 BP per (plus it'll take two Tool Set and two Rope per quest, instead of one each, for an average AP cost of 237.14 instead of the 118.57 you could be spending). * If you have more BP than AP (so AP is your limiting factor), then "Establish and alliance with the knights." in Guardhouse is your best bet. If locked at mastery level 1 it will only cost you a Workman's Hammer and a Telescope (total average AP use of 40, if you leveled it to mastery 3 then it will cost you 80 AP on average with the doubled consumable use). This route gives you 75% chance for 21 BP, an average of 28 BP per Medical herb, though if leveled to mastery 3 you'll be spending 32 BP for 85%, or an average of 37.65 BP per. Quests Exp per Action Power Exp per Battle Power Notes: * The quests might tie others for particular setups, so the one with the greatest other paybacks (gp, etc) were chosen. * If you have lesser versions of the classes above (lower tier or not max level), you may need to select a different quest to make them most efficient. * Quests that consume rare items (e.g. Guiding Light) were not considered for this list. Job Skills Some jobs have more than one skill, and it's possible a combination of two lesser skills may be more desirable than a single skill at it's best possible value. It is assumed that the value listed is likely available at the highest tier of that job available.